Zoey's Beach Catastrophe!
by StarryNight173
Summary: Zoey the Oshawott gets to bring her friends on a two week vacation back home! But it looks like death enjoys trying to stop her. Especially Llana.


**Me: Hello, everyone! My name is Starrynight173, but you can just call me-**

**Zoey: STARRY!**

**Me: What the idiot said...**

**Zoey: I'm not dumb!**

**Me: Whatever! If you haven't read my first story, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity! then I HIGHLY SUGGEST reading that first.**

**Burr: DISCLAIMER! Star doesn't own me or my pals! She gave us names, and created THIS story's plot, but that's all.**

**Tim: Basically, Nintendo owns Pokemon, not her. **

**Me: That's right! Now let's get this short story STARTED! :D**

***oh yeah! This story has no certain time, so isn't doesn't have a storyline to do with gates to infinity!* :3**

Zoey's Beach Catastrophe

I've just finished a mission with my friend Jenna when I remember to check the mail. Here in Pokemon Paradise, we all share one giant big mailbox, and Llana and I share a section. I know that Llana never gets any mail, but my family sometimes send letters with gifts enclosed. They make me happy! But since we all believe that Llana's family is COMPLETELY DEAD, I share.

I skip over to the mailbox, right at the entrance way of Pokemon Paradise. It's big, wooden, and red: you can't miss it! Then I open the door section to the right and squeal. There are two letters, meaning that Llana must have gotten one! Who knew that someone besides her friends still cared about my Snivy friend?

I tuck the two letters under my arm, and start running towards the house Llana and I live in. _If I'm quick, AND lucky, then Llana would be home and not at the Oran Fields yet. Or still saving Pig from Ragged Peak, once again! _

I pull open the oak door, disappointment gnawing at me. She's not home! That gives me two options: wait for her to save Pig and hope she hasn't already done that, or go to the Oran Field and hope that she already finished saving Pig.

I decide to wait. Pig is such an idiot that he'll probably forget to pay us, and Llana wouldn't take too kindly the second time, resulting in running and chasing. While I wait, I scratch open the envelope for my letter. It has manilla coating and layers of tape.

Five minutes of scratching pass and the envelope doesn't even make a dent. _Just like my family! Putting on numerous pieces of half-sticky tape to keep the thing closed, then accidentally making it indestructible! _After this, I water gun the envelope and it slips off, soggy and covered in loose tape. I pluck the prize off the ground: a water proof letter. _They always plan ahead..._I think, and start reading.

**To our favorite Zoey,**

**You have grown sooo much! Being our oldest child, we knew you'd move out WAYYYY before the twins, so we prepared for a quieter home. We've been able to adjust, now that they've started talking.**

"**Nobody can replace your happy and loud spirit" we'd always say, and it's true, Zoey: the family really misses you! So when Pete brings this envelope, we hope you'll say yes:**

**TO BRINGING ALL YOUR FRIENDS WITH YOU ON A ROAD TRIP BACK HOME! **

**Zoey, will you come visit for a week? Everyone's invited! **

**The Oshen family**

**Mum, Da, Bobby, Shiver and Minnie**

I squeal so loud that Llana crashes through the door, unconscious. "Wow!" I laugh. "That one was sooo bad that Llana actually fainted!" I Water Gun her to wake her up.

"LLANA!" I shout. "WE'RE VISITING MY HOUSE! FOR A WEEK! GET TIM! AND BURR!" I'm so excited that my sentences start collapsing onto each other.

"Got it," she mutters, and stalks away.

…...

That night, Llana, Tim, Burr, me, and for some reason Stella meet up in our house.

"Rule number only," I say. "We leave tomorrow!" "Uh, Zoey?" Stella interrupts my daydream. "Exactly HOW far away did you use to live?"

I facepalm. "That's right!" I shout, angrily. "It took me THREE WHOLE WEEKS to get here!" I feel like my heart just busted into one thousand pieces. _Now I'll NEVER get to see them!_ It turns out Llana and Stella planned for this kind of catastrophe. They share a smile, and Stella explains the plan:

"OK, we Star Wolves are a lot different than normal wolves, because we all vary with different powers. I have a friend that specializes in Teleportation. I'll use my gem to signal him over. It shouldn't take long!" And with that, Stella walks out the door.

Only 2 minutes, 35 seconds, and 104 nanoseconds later, a muddy brown wolf walks in. He has a half-missing tail, striking yellow eyes, and a gem the shape of a shark tooth and the same color as his eyes around his neck. "Arr yee Zoey?" he asks, with an obviously strong pirate accent.

"Of course!" I squeal. "Can you help us get to my home again? I-" but before I can finish, the wolf cuts me off.

"My name is There, because of my teleporting abilities. I'll need you to answer everything I ask with complete honesty. If you don't, it's likely that your little Vacation will be ruined, got it?"

"Yes sir!" I salute.

"About how many weeks away is your home?"

"Three weeks,"

"What was the time of day when you left and got here?"

"Middle of the day for both."

"About how many hours would you sleep at night?"

"I dunno, 7?"

"Is that for sure?"

"Yes!"

"Is 7 a prime number or a composite number?"

"...Prime?"

"How long do you think you'll stay for?"

"Saying that we have some wacky adventures, 2 weeks!"

"If I were to look at every berry bush near your house, would there be any Pecha?"

"No, sir!"

"Aww, man!"

"Is that everything?" I sigh, my throat a little sore from all those questions. "Yes, little one, yes eet ees. Be ready tomoraw morning, when the sun is above those tew Aspear berry bushees! Wait, how could ye have tharr Aspear berries, but not thee sweetest berry of them all?" I facepalm once again. "My friend has weird tastes!" Then There leaves, too.

Realization hits me and I squeal. "Guys, we're going to see my family tomorrow!"

…...

A slender, long grass snake walks across the surf, near an ocean. Her weak buildup and weak mucles shows that not only did the servine evolve way too early, but that it was out of a worse start that triggered it.

She overhears two fellow Serperior, the Deputies of her leader, whispering about the Llana that was known to ruin her own kind. "Did King tell you about the real story of Llana?" the first Serperior whispers. "Yeah," tor other one mutters. "He's officially gone crazy, nme that we know she never meant any harm!"

The Servine lets out a small gasp. What did they mean? How could the Serperior that had so kindly welcomed her be mad?!

...

The next morning, Tim, Burr, Llana and I have ABSOLUTELY NOTHING with us (Besides Tim and Burr's Logs) while we say our goodbyes to our friends. "I'm gonna miss you guys sooo much!" Jenna cries. "Oh, come on, Jenna!" I laugh. "It's only for two weeks!"

"Stay safe," murmurs Elijah, and his best friend Todd shouts, "I won't forget you over the time you're gone! ...I think." "Watch out for legendaries," Virision warns. "We've been feisty over Mewtwo's new form lately. Wonder why she got it..."

Before Jenna can use up another tissue, me and my best friends start sparkling and hear Stella's voice in our heads: "Be aware of any speed bumps, remember when you're coming back, send me post cards, and have a safe teleport!" Everything turns white, and we disappear into thin air.

Within the few minutes I'm being teleported through the planet's intergalactic forces, I don't feel anything under my feet. I can just imagine that I'm flying, bringing nostalgia of my first friend I've had...

_I'm around one year old, and crawling. I watch with jealousy as my older friend, Aipom, starts climbing up a tree. Once he reaches the first branch, he hops on it and teases, "Bet you can't reach me!" I stare at his purple monkey body and tan colored hand on his tail. _Why can't **I **climb?!_I think angrily._

_I'm always up for any challenge, and he knows it. I spend maybe five minutes trying to find a groove in the curvy bark with no luck, and then attempt to use my scallop shell to catch something, anything! _

_I look at the ground and pout until my Da sees me. "The airplane will take off!" He shouts and grabs my sides, chucking me onto the chocolatey brown branch. Aipom grabs me with his tail right at the last moment, before I hit the ground screaming. "See, that wasn't so hard!" he chuckles. Little does my furry friend know that I spy a group of Wingull flying in the breeze._ Fly, _I think. _

"_Fly!" I squeal, and bounce out of the safety of the tree branch, shooting down like a comet. When I hit the earth I look around, confused. "Fly...?" I question, looking around but seeing sand and surf instead of the pale-blue sky and puffy white clouds. Then the pain kicks in. _

"_WAAAAHHHH! HURT! HURT! MOMMMYYYY!"_

I chuckle at the fond memory as I start to feel the ground under my blue feet again. I take a swift look left, then right. My friends start to materialize before me as I take in everything I see: The palm tree I fell out of, sand castles littered around a small indent of a hilly cave with grass on top, that grumpy old Kingler that lives nearby, and the ocean, of course, the blue sparkles dotting all over it.

I stare at the sea for a moment, taking everything in when I hear a squeal that sounds like mine, but more high-pitched, "MOMMY! DADDY! IT ZOWYY! LOOK, IT ZOWYYYYYY!" I hear Bobby screeching towards my direction, and feel his wet paw pinch at my tail.

"Owww," Llana mutters. "You could've told me you had siblings!" Tim and Burr look surprised, too, as another Oshawott that looks like Bobby squirms out of the water, along with a girl Oshawott that's about 3 years younger than me. "Shut yer little yaps!" shouts and old guy inside a nearby hill cave. Burr laughs. "Cool! You've got a mean old neighbor that hates kids!" which gets us all, even Llana, laughing.

"Hey! That Oshawott even has the longer ear tuftslike you, Zoey!" Tim says. "Yep!" I laugh. "Minnie looks like her older sis!"

Before I am able to pull off Bobby, Shiver and Minnie get in for a giant bear hug, toppling me over. "Wich one's Lani?" asks Minnie, making me giggle at Llana's cross face. "LANI! LANI! LANI! LANI!" chant my little siblings. "What?" I say, so that Llana won't vine whip me to death. "YOU try teaching two little runts how to say Llana! Minnie's just humiliating you; she knows exactly how to say it!" This makes Llana pull Minnie off me, the little 11-year-old squirming in her Vine Whip, and death-whisper, "You wanna fight me?"

The Oshawott quickly swivels her head left and right, squealing NO NO NO!, and Llana lets go.

While Llana and I are watching Minnie, Tim gets bombarded by my parents, two Samurott who finally noticed us and Burr falls over from the twins. "STAY AWAY!" he shrieks, forcing all of my family members towards Tim. "Thanks, bro," Tim growls under his breath while he is pushed, shoved, and squealed to deaf by my family.

…...

Was her leader mad? No, he couldn't be! The Servine shook her head. How could someone in charge off so many lives be that way?

She decided to ask the leader personally. Those two Serperior were most likely saying nonsense! From what she knew, this Llana had broken James's heart and killed him! At least she knew that the king never lied to her. Right?

The Servine approached her Leader's room, the lookout booth, and heard his voice inside. He wouldn't be talking to himself, would he?

...

Tim, Llana, Burr and I walk into the den with my family so they've been caught up on my adventures. "I had no idea you've met a Bagon," Mum comments while my Da shouts at the two three-year-olds once again to be quiet while their sister is speaking. "Can we go outside now?" I plead, looking directly into Mum's eyes. "OK, fine." she says. "But if we want to hear more stories or if you anger Alfred, come back in IMMEDIATELY." I squeal and grab Llana's arm, towing her outside with me. Tim follows while Burr is asked to do a "special duty" before following. I snicker as the words leave Da's mouth.

"What's the special duty?" Llana inquires and I let out a giggle before explaining.

"I used to have A LOT of friends out here, although most of them have moved out, saying that a Pokemon is allowed to leave their home at 13." Tim nods to that, knowing what it means. Llana raises her hand, but I continue. "Well, Minnie was very young at that time, and with my parents genes every kid was ALWAYS known to be a handful, as you saw about 2 hours ago. Minnie was no exception, and my parents were REALLY TIRED from her. So when I was 4 and had a lot of my friends come over, they would require the friend that showed the least interest in her the "special duty." We always thought of it as a game. Now, whoever had this "special duty" for the play date had to watch Minnie over everything as we hung out! I never had to do this "duty" because I always helped out when my friends weren't over or it was the middle of the night. That's another gene that every kid has!"

"So, basically Burr is stuck with the twins for two weeks?" Llana barely gets her question out over Tim and her constant giggles. "YEAH!" I squeal.

The three of us then start for the beach, hearing Burr shout, "Hey guys, HUFF, wait!" as he carried Bobby and Shiver over to us. "Last one in's a babysitter!" Tim shouts as the three of us jump and cannonball into the salty drink.

"Hey! No fair, you didn't warn me!" Burr shouts as my head pops out of the ocean and into the midday air. "If I did, my dignity would be at stake!" I laugh as Bobby shoots spittle onto Burr's leg. Then Llana's head bursts into the open and she mutters, "Zoey, I think it's too late for that!" and starts giggling again. I start searching the ocean for Tim. "Tim?" I call out. "Where are you?"

A ball of wet sand smacks me in the face as a , "Here!" calls in my direction. I hear a sigh from Llana as I dive back underwater. Having no need to breathe (being a water type and all!) I have unlimited time to make a giant, wet, slimy sandball with the ground under me. _Let's hear him! _I think as I silently roll over and shoot the giant sandball in Tim's general direction.

"Whoa!" he shouts as my head resurfaces. "Dude, you didn't need to make haste! Look at what you did to my sand castle!" I laugh at how much damage I created to the giant sand castle. "How'd you build that so quickly?" I inquire, staring at the broken masterpiece in wonder.

"One," Tim starts. "I am a talented carpenter. And two, you were under there for THIRTY MINUTES! You didn't hear Llana calling you?" I look up to see Llana drying on a rock I used to call Sunningrock, since it dries me so quickly.

"Well, at least you're here now," Burr grumbles while Shiver shouts, "ICEEEY CWEEEM!" He stares at me, confused.

"YES!" I squeal. "Mrs. Seachotter still has her ice cream!" Llana looks at me like I've gone blind while Tim murmurs, "I love ice cream.."

"Oh yeah!" I say. "Llana, ice cream is berries that have been reduced to flavor and mixed with frozen Moomoo cream. C'mon!" I grab her arm while Tim, Burr, and the twins chase after us. I start to talk about the Seachotters with Llana while we charge west of my home, to the one two off ours. "The Seachotters are a family with a Miltank and Spheal. The Miltank's name is Lemmy, and his father** (A.N- I know miltank can only be female, but make this an exception)** is who I call Mr. Seachotter. Same thing with Rachel and her mom. Although, I think she's evolved by now... Anyway, Mrs. Seachotter makes the BEST ice cream!" I finally stop running once we're in front of their home, Bobby almost crashing into me.

The Seachotters live in a sand bar about five yards in the sea, with a hidden walkway up to it. This means that only Pokemon who know the Seachotters will be able to get in! Once the six of us have gotten inside, I reminisce all the good times I've had here with Rachel and Lemmy.

Once you're inside the house, you are immediately inside the ice cream shop. The temperature in there is usually around 20 degrees Fahrenheit! If you enter a door to the left you'll be in the den. There is a staircase leading to the family's bedrooms to the left and the kitchen straight. There are colorful sea shells sticking out of the walls, and everything looks just like I remember it.

"Zoey? Is that you?" an elderly whale walks in the order area of the Ice Cream shop, her ocean blue skin, a younger, lighter blue sealeo with a pale cream underbelly and face waddling behind her Walrein mother. "Omygosh!" the Sealeo squeals. "It's Zoey!"

She runs up to me and we immediately start chatting up a storm while my friends stare in shock and glee at the thirty flavors of ice cream Mrs. Seachotter owns.

"So, how's Lemmy doing?" I ask my friend, who's not turning 13 until the Fall. "You just missed him!" Rachel says. "He came to visit for three weeks this summer and only left yesterday!" "That's too bad," I sigh, remembering Lemmy's serious tone and hard-to-come-by smile. We share more news until my friends pull me over to tell me what they've gotten.

Llana has an Aspear Berry float _no surprise there..._, Tim has a Nanab Berry smoothie, and Burr got himself and the twins a triple split of Pecha, Oran, and Cheri Berry ice creams, the most popular flavors. Once we finish, it's getting late, so I wave by to Mrs. Seachotter and Rachel and leave.

…...

That very night, sad mall grass snake with Underlie underbelly and legs stares with intent interest at another of it's kind, one with a crystal necklace on, not very far way from the Base. "Boss!" He shouts. "I've officially seen everything! It's Llana, man!" He is standing on top of the base's lookout post. The Base is a high- up tree house.

A large, pale green serpent crawls up the deck. "Are you sure it's her?" The Snivy nods. "She's in that house, over there!" pointing at the cave she just walked into. The Serperior snickers.

"Little girl made the wrong mistake to come here. After what happened the first time, she's not getting any mercy. No matter how weak, how stupid, or how accidental what she did was. Clyde, let's go inform the others." The Serperior ends with a cold, heartless laugh, and slithers back under the trap door.

The Snivy assumed to be Clyde walks through after him. _You'll pay, stupid girl!_ He thinks.

_No one escapes the Snivy gang!_

**...**

The Servine couldn't believe it: her leader HAD lied!

She heard the two Serperior talk with her leader, "Yea, we're sure she knows. Do we kill her?" And to her surprise, her leader nodded. "It seems that she knows too much now. Kill her, before she tells anyone,"

the Servine had a hiding spot she used to live in. She knew she'd be safe until the berry storage ran out. But the whole reason the Leader lied surprised the Servine.

"Why?" The servine whispers, then slowly slinks out of sight.

...

Back at Zoey's old house, I am forced awake to the sound of merciless laughter. _Is that?... No. It couldn't be him. What I did was an accident, and they already sent those Conkeldurr to kill my family. They couldn't possibly know I survived._

And I fall back asleep, thinking about James, the dumbest Servine I've ever met.

…...

It's been one week and three days that I've been on vacation. I smile at everything I've done so far: _I have gone swimming every morning, seen all my friends that are either too young to leave their family yet or are visiting, but best of all, I just got Llana to get over her shyness and ask Tim to share a smoothie that Mrs. Seachotter made!_

Then I pout a little, remembering my first and still one of my best friends ever: Aipom. I feel cloaked with misery that he hasn't yet come to visit his grandparents: the Pokemon that he lived with before turning thirteen. Aipom had said goodbye to me before leaving. I still remember that moment, but don't try to think of it, because it brings back sad memories of my childhood. He's my only friend that never got stuck with Minnie, being two years older than me always. I start to think of how we have the same birthday. The last one was when he turned thirteen and I turned eleven. I remember blowing out the candles lit, their lights glowing like the hope sparkling in my eyes. _The only thing I want is for him to stay..._ But he didn't.

My memories are slammed to a halt when I hear a shriek coming from the general direction of the Seachotter's house. Burr jumps up from his tanning-while- "watching" -the-twins and I stare at a Servine running towards us. Two Serperior follow it. "Get back here!" Burr shouts and I aim for a Stomach Tackle at the smaller Serperior. But before I can get a hit in, the Servine shouts, "If you value your life, RUN!" And I'm forced to follow up with Burr, staring behind me as I watch a poisoned Llana get flung towards a large Serperior. _I wish we left earlier!_

Sand kicks up from behind us, easily puttinh us into incognito and almost inpossible to see by the mean-looking serpents. About six minutes later, the Servine shoves us into a cave, almost completely camouflaged by the rocks and vegetarian surrounding it. With Bobby and Shiver on his shoulders, Burr shouts, "WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" He doesn't look happy to remember Llana get flung by that huge Serperior.

"My name is Emerald," The Servine says."I used to live here, abandoned by my parents. Then I met King, that huge Serperior that just snatched your friend. I was welcomed by him only two months ago, thinking he'd be gentle and caring. But we soon learned that King had plans, evil plans, for a Snivy that destroyed his son's heart. I don't think she did it on purpose, but the way he described it made it seem that she was evil, and her uncle was insane." I gasp, freaked out that Llana never told me. "After we heard King's story, I decided that he was right, and... sided with him." Burr looks like he wants to puke.

"You have a right to worry," Emerald murmurs. "King wanted to DESTROY Llana for leaving his son like that. Yet from what I now know, they were way too young for love anyways! From things I heard here and there, I realized that Llana was the real good Pokemon. But before I could warn her of King's wrath, he discovered my knowledge and sent a couple of Serperior after me. That's why I was running."

Burr whispers, "There was a Timburr with her. Would he be all right?"

Emerald shakes her head. "If King saw him with her, then they'd both be punished. I know you wanna fight, but he is very strong. I wouldn't do it. Not without more Pokemon, at least."

I realize that Llana's life is at stake, and if I wish to stop the cold-hearted Serperior Kingdom then my only option is to deploy a plan and stop King before he kills my best friend. Now that I think of it, I only invited Tim because of Llana! Weird... Oh well; none of this is his fault and I can't just be all heartless!

I share a glance with one of my newest, epicest friends ever and strange little Emerald. she looks confident over the recent events, but I can see obvious worry, fear and.. even sadness cloak her light brown eyes. Burr stares back at me with the same idea reflecting in his eyes, and we both come to the conclusion.

"Yeah! We make a plan and save Llana!" I cheer, pumping my fist in the air. Burr copies my movements while Emerald stares at us, a little confused. "Oh yeah.." Burr adds, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "That's our signature handshake. So, Zoey old crazy pal, same plan?"

Before the sun sinks below the ocean by Scallop Island's shore, Emerald, Burr, the two sleeping, tiny little blue otters on his neck, and I run towards the giant wood fortress cloaked by trees. The orange ball of gas barely sheds enough light for us to get to the Base in front of us. Then my gaze flickers over to the slender snake girl to my right. Her breaths are already uneven, proving her young age and how unfair life has been to her. "Emerald," I whisper. "Why must this happen to you?" The look sh givers back to m makes me want to claw my heart out in sorrow. "I don't even know.." She murmurs.

Soon, I'm standing right smack dab in front of a slim opening, obviously only granting access to the Base. Like with what we had agreed on our poorly designed plan, Emerald slowly crawls through the opening while Burr hacks into hallway like a madman. And like our hilarious and epic inside jokes, we both chant help but snicker. "Timburr!" Burr quietly giggles while so shove a paw in my mouth just to keep from squealing with laughter. Then we slap our serious faces on and start attacking everything and one in the Base.

The first evolution I encounter is a furious, long snake, letting me know that it's a servine. He yowls an angry note at me, so I respond with a smack to the face. I shoot a gush of water into faces argue eye, giving mean dude a nice spar to worry about later. Then I leap on top of a giant dare pent and trip at his pointy face. his giant, leafy tail slaps me ONN the head, and after another scrape I slide off. A thud sounds behind me when the swarm starts. Bodies varying of grassy greens to the color of pale spring soccer everything in my line of vision, all lined with yellow shoulders, faces, and pale cream and white skin colors.

In response, I shred and water gun and chuck my shell and water pulse everything. I carefully steer clear of any outburst of dark brown above me, but share a curt nod with my beaver-like bestie and resume to the punching. While fighting, I fell as I'd this plan is a bit too harming when yet another Serperior collapses under my superior skills. I notice -yet again- how thin it's body is, and how unstable and unwise choice of attacks that can from the foe, as if it was all in vain. "I better find Llana," I growl under my breath. "At least then we can come to a compromise!"

Thats when I drop my dripping wet scallop on the floor. My paw flails over to the side of the wall and catches on to something with string. I turn to the left and gasp: There's a trap door above, with this ladder leading up to it! Once my shelk is secured on my chest, I immediately start to scale it, hearing voices from above.

"Llana, for turning my son cold, you turned me cold. For this, you are forced to watch the foolish Timburr die first." I hear the giant Serperior hiss above me. Then Llana shrieks, probably watching Tim be squeezed to death. I grab a Pecha Berry from my treasure bag and Water Gun the trap door open.

I stare in shock, watching Tim be weakened by two Servines' Toxic."STOP THIS NOW." I growl, angry that the Serperior would do such a thing to Tim. I throw the Pecha Berry his way, and he is barely able to catch it. Llana is tied to a wooden board, next to King. "Why should I?" The stupid creature hisses. I growl. "Because, you already killed my parents."

We both turn to Llana, both of us in shock. "I was on a trip with my Uncle when I met James. I didn't think he'd be affectionate to me, especially because I was 4. WAAYYY too young to even think of dating. Anyways, when you sent those Conkeldurr, you managed to kill my parents. I believe that is enough." She coughs, and a small tear slides down her face. "So LEAVE."

…...

I realize how evil I have been. I stare down at all the broken Snivy evolutions I've killed or hurt, and whisper, "What have I done?"

I immediately untie Llana, and call of the Servine about to injure the Timburr. "I'm sorry, Llana, I never realized how much damage I've done to you. Or everyone. I just saw my son hurt, and wanted to stop you, forever. Now leave." I watch the three Pokemon start climbing down, and stop the Timburr.

"Why did you protect her?" I ask, confused on why a Timburr would try saving a Snivy. "Don't tell her," he whispers. "But I love her. I know I do."

And with that, he walked away, watching me to make sure that what I'm doing is no trick.

I stare at all the hurt Pokemon, all either Snivy, Servine, or Serperior. _I must teach them how to be good. After my son was lost, I ended up changing more Pokemon for the worse then better. _

Then I spy Emerald, a girl younger than Llana, maybe 7, but already evolved, and know what to do._ I will start by adopting __**her.**_

…...

I waved by to my mum for the umpteenth time today, as we start to sparkle. I'm happy that King adopted Emerald, but sad that I STILL didn't see Aipom, not even once. But that's OK, because I still had an epic vacation!

I watch Llana disappear, holding Tim's hand until he's gone too. Now I feel myself start to get whisked into the planet's intergalactic forces when I hear a shout.

"Bye, Zoey!"

_I'll see you later, Aipom._

_good luck, Emerald._

_..._

I stare at the first letter on my nest: It's a little small, but someone still did write to me. I can't help but wonder who it's from, so I grab the letter and rip it open.

**Dear Llana,**

**I don't think you know who I am, but I know that my leader wants to kill you. Please don't ever come to Scallop Beach AGAIN.**

**Sincerely, Emerald.**

I wish I had read it earlier. But then again, because of me coming, Emerald has a better life now! I then stare at the second letter I had received, which came today. _I wonder who wrote this one? _

**Llana, **

**I'm still here, you know. I've been waiting all this time, wondering if you're still alive. As you know, I faked my death so my father wouldn't come looking for me, since he went crazy. Now that I finally know you're location, I was able to write you a letter. I saw your parents' graves, but not yours. So I know that you're out there, Llana. Stop hiding, because you know I'm coming for you, and you know why.**

**Love, James**

...

_He's still out there!_

**Me: Well, do you like it?**

**Zoey: What a Catastrophe! Just like the name of the story! :D**

**Llana: I understand that some people will not be able to read this, since you added a lot of hurt.**

**Aipom: Will I be in any other stories?**

**Me: I seriously have no idea. Anyways, thanks for reading, THERE HAVE TO BE SOME MALE MILTANK OR THEY'D GO EXTINCT, and please review! I always read them! :)**


End file.
